vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Groudon
|-|Groudon= |-|Primal Groudon= |-|Shiny Groudon= |-|Shiny Primal Groudon= Summary Groudon is a Ground Type Legendary Pokémon. Along with Kyogre and Rayquaza, Groudon is a part of the weather trio. Groudon possesses the ability to expand continents. In ancient times it came in conflict with Kyogre, a Pokémon with the ability to expand the oceans. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 5-B Name: Groudon Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, their remake Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) Gender: Genderless Age: Several millions of years old Classification: Pokémon, Continent Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Super-Ancient Pokémon, Personification of the Land Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation in its presence (Intense heat and sunlight), Fear Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Underground BFR, Immunity (within reason) to Electric Type moves, Energy Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Possibility for Status Effect Inducement, Longevity, Resistance to Poison, Acid and Rock based attacks as well as Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Primal Reversion | Same as base but to a greater degree, and with additional ability to completely Negate Water-based attacks, Immunity to Burns, No longer resistant to Rock but now resists Steel, Bug, Fire, and Fairy Type moves. Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Stated in the legend to have raised continents and fought Regirock, Registeel and Regice in the manga) | Planet level (Fought Primal Kyogre) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Vastly faster than non-Legendary Pokémon like Poliwrath, and even Pokemon like the Legendary titans) | At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (In its fight against Kyogre, they destroyed and created continents) | Planet Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Took beatings from Kyogre who is its equal) | Planet level (Took attacks from Primal Kyogre who is its equal) Stamina: Very high (Was able to fight against its rival, Kyogre, for days) Range: Extended melee range. Thousands of kilometers with certain moves of various types | Extended melee range. Planetary with certain moves of various types Standard Equipment: Red Orb (Allows it to immediately undergo Primal Reversion), Fire Gem (Boosts the power of Groudon's first Fire-type move by 30%) Intelligence: High, as it was able to survive throughout its fight against Kyogre for days, and find certain places to hide itself from most to find it, and use its own attacks to their fullest effect Weaknesses: It is weak to Water, Grass, and Ice Type moves though the intense sunlight Drought brings reduces the effectiveness of Water Type moves. Is prone to blind rage. Drought can't activate during the heavy rain of Primordial Sea or when the mysterious air current of Delta Stream appears | Weak to Ground Type moves and is especially weak to Water Type moves, however the intense sunlight Desolate Land brings completely nullifies Water Type moves. Remains prone to blind rage Feats: Created an artificial sun that released a beam. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Drought:' Base Groudon only. Summons harsh sunlight when it starts to battle. The harsh sunlight can strengthen any Fire Type attacks while also weakening any Water Type attacks in the battle; it can also allow the move Solar Beam to be used instantly. *'Desolate Land:' Primal Groudon only. Affects weather in the same way as Drought. However, the heat is now so intense that it completely nullifies Water Type moves. *'Hot Blooded:' One of a series of Abilities that appeared in Pokémon Conquest. It allows Groudon to passively restore health while standing on lava/magma, soil, or sand. *'Eruption:' Groudon launches multiple fiery rocks up into the air from its mouth that rain down on the opponent. *'Precipice Blades: '''Groudon's signature move. Groudon manipulates the earth, causing multiple spears of earth to stab the opponent that explode upon contact. *'Thunder:' Groudon fires off a massive bolt of electricity from its body that can cause paralysis. Its accuracy is increased under rain but decreased under sunny conditions. *'Hyper Beam:' Groudon charges a black and purple orb of energy in its mouth which it then fires off as a beam. Unlike most Pokémon Groudon does not appear to need to recharge afterwards. *'Solar Beam:' Groudon charges up and fires a green beam of solar energy from its mouth. Even under cloudy conditions Groudon can still charge up the attack rather quickly. *'Flamethrower:' Groudon fires off a destructive jet of flames from its mouth that can cause burns. *'Fissure:' Groudon opens up a fissure in the ground to BFR the opponent. *'Mud Shot:' Groudon fires off a stream of mud from its mouth that also reduces the opponent's speed. *'Rock Tomb:' Groudon throws a series of rocks at the opponent which also reduces their speed. *'Bulk Up:' Groudon tenses its muscles to bulk up its body raising its attack and defense. *'Rest:' Groudon falls asleep and heals back up to peak condition. This leaves it asleep for a bit however. *'Ancient Power:' Groudon manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may raise all of Groudon's stats. *'Scary Face:' Groudon makes a scary face at the opponent to lower their speed. *'Earth Power:' Groudon causes the ground beneath the opponent to erupt with power. This may lower their special defense. *'Lava Plume:' Groudon torches everything around it to strike all of its opponents. It also hits its allies and has a high chance of causing a burn. *'Earthquake:' Groudon sets off an earthquake to strike all of its opponents. This also hits its allies. *'Fire Blast:' Groudon fires off a star-shaped blast of fire that has a chance of causing a burn. *'Hammer Arm:' Groudon hammers down one of its arms. This also lowers Groudon's speed. *'Slash:' Groudon slashes at the opponent with its claws. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage. '''Key:' Base | Primal Gallery Pokémon-Omega-Rubyh-Alpha-Sapphire-Concept-Art-Battle-Primal-Groudon-Kyogre-72.jpg xy-conflito-primitivo (1).png Groudon animation.gif tumblr nlmv4q1SdG1sgdowto2 500.gif 7ad99b36dc7ae0cf3a7a865c7a60dff3b6aec658 hq.gif tumblr of1q9bhURs1s87y5ho1 500.gif Others Notable Victories: Diablo (Primal Rage) Diablo's Profile (Both characters were High 6-A, and speed was equalized) Kyogre (Pokémon) Kyogre's Profile (Both were in their Primal forms) Notable Losses: Leviathan (Final Fantasy) Leviathan's Profile (High 6-A versions were used) Cagnazzo (Final Fantasy) Cagnazzo's Profile (Both characters were in their High 6-A forms, and speed was equalized) Godzilla (Heisei) (Godzilla (Universe)) Godzilla's Profile (5-B versions used with speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Monsters Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Magma Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5